fanfictionroyaltyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Chamberlain
Hope-Grace Marshall (Born Princess Ariana) is a main Character in book of The Royalty. She is a Tribrid daughter of King James and Queen Hayley. She is the granddaughter of King Aiden and Queen Rebekah,She is also the niece of Catherine, Freya, Elijah, Ethan, Jackson. She was named Hope by her father, who took inspiration from his half-brother Elijah's words about his newborn child being their family's hope. Because she is a Princess, she is more important than she thinks. Character History Hope Marshall, is a heart-warming, kind, and caring teenager with straw colored hair in two braids sometimes. She is friendly and smart, however sometimes socially awkward, withdrawn and shy. Hope Marshall, in the original version named Hope Parker, but I changed to to Hope Carrington will be the Queen of Meridian, given the title 'Light of Meridian' Hope was born in Meridian, Only daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. She is only daughter of Queen and King. Hope was raised there as a normal girl by Jason and Daisy. She knew nothing of Meridian or her identity. She only knew that she has special powers. Hope became friends with Maddie Montgomery Davina Claire. Before trapping them in a painting, she claims the Veil hindered her parents. keeping her away from her true family and her birthright. She takes to wandering the streets of Meridian in disguise to see the real lives of the people she will one-day rule. While out, she is confronted by guards who don't believe her to be the princess. Hope is the Light of Meridian, an exclusive savior position reserved for females of the Royal Family. The Light of Meridian is a very powerful magical force and is the rightful ruler of Meridian. According to Everyone in Meridian and at least her parents she will save Meridian from any evil villian she will face.Acording her grandmother Rebekah, Rebekah knew that Hope will be more powerful than herself. Life On Earth At the age of 7 years old, Hope's powers developed, earlier in her life she could do mind compulsion, because of her vampiric side, with magic she could control everyone. Jason is Hope's adoptive father he loves her, like her daughter, he protected her through everything and everyone, that would make her harm. Jason was rich. On their way home from picking her up, their car went over the Wickery Bridge, Hope orbed out of that car into water. Daisy is Hope's Adoptive Mother she is the one who found Hope after she (Hope) came to Earth through a portal, that she created. Daisy and Jason were human, and they cared enough for her, to let her go when the time was, but they died before their time. When Hope was 7 years old, she had dreams about her biological family, every other day different dream. When Hope discovered that she is a witch, she never wanted to go home to Meridian, but what if she will find out that her home world is in danger.... Relationships Hope is the only daughter and child of hybrids King James and Queen Ariana. She is also the only niece of Elijah and Catherine who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of King Aiden and Queen Rebekah and the niece of Freya, Jackson, Ethan as well as the granddaughter of two unnamed werewolves, who do not interact with her (due to the fact that some of her grandparents are dead like two of her uncles were). It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Queen Hayley Hayley is Hope's mother and it is shown various times that Ariana strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Hayley grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like James, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Ariana made a promise to herself and to Hope that she (Hope) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). King James James is Hope's father, and even though at first he refused the child because of his distust of his family.He even told Ariana that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. Hope and James' bond was strong druing her living in Meridian. Prince Elijah Elijah is Hope's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. Elijah gave a promise to Ariana that he will stay with Hope, protect her and help raise her, but obvously as far as we know. Elijah is an original vampire. Princess Catherine Catherine, is the paternal aunt of Hope, the daughter of King James and Queen Ariana. Hope's parentage and unique status as a living hybrid made her an ideal target for exploitation or sacrifice by numerous adversaries even before she was born. By the time Hope was born, the supernatural situation in the World. had deteriorated to the point of all-out war between the Original Vampires, non-original vampires, witches, werewolves and mortal factions. Princess Freya Freya is Hope's paternal aunt. Freya and Hope are both firstborns of their respective generations, because Freya is a witch too. Freya has become rather protective of her niece, especially in the face of her quarreling younger siblings, not wishing to expose Hope to such tension at such a young age.Freya calls Hope resilient. Prince Ethan The family relationship between the Original Vampire Prince Ethan and Tribrid Hope Carrington. '''Ethan is Hope's paternal uncle and helped protect her from Jackson, who wanted to kill his niece. Ethan is original Vampire. Prince Jackson Jackson is Hope's Paternal uncle, he died before she was born. Davina Claire: Powers& Abilities Hope is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Witch named Hanna, Hope's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Hope is the Light of Meridian, therefore possessing great magical power that turns her into a reality warper. It can be argued that she controls the Element of Light, or the power over Matter. '''A''ctive Powers:'' The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Hope possesses: * Immortality: because Hope/ Andrea are Vampire she is immortal. * Advanced Healing factor: Immortals are ble to regenerate from any damage sustained on their bodies, as a result of their unconditional immortality. * Psychic Powers: Immortals posses various advanced psychic abilities. * Telepathy: is the ability to enter the mind of another to read and control them. * Illusions: is the ability of Vampires, Hybrids, witches, Immortals, to project extremely realistic illusions into the minds of others by altering the perceptions of reality conceived from sensory distortions be it accidental or forcible. * Psionics: Hope's prefered Field of witchcraft is psionics, which manifest in form of reddish, glowing energy current and mist-like shapes. * Psionic Force-Field Generation: Hope is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she shape and deform ass she needs to. this can block everything. * Photokinesis: the ability to control and manipulate forms of light * Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate and warp time * Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. * Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. * Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it. (She was able to shrink the Guardians and Chris when they traveled to Meridian through a portal she created.) * Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth,Meridian and other worlds. * Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Hope, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. * Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Hope, and she is able to use it to communicate. * Teleport, even between dimensions. * Possess flight. * Telekinesis: the ability to move objects simply through the will of one's mind * Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. * Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Hope uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. * Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. * Bind others with energy ropes (as she did with Freddie after defeating him). * Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. This can be seen as reality warping. * Change her appearance (glamour). This can also be see as reality warping. * Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. * Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. * Element of light. * Trap people inside pictures. * Have power over the five natural elements: Water, Fire,Earth, Air and Quintessence * Hypnosis. * Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of the Guardians. * Force Sebastian to return to his true form. * Summon the Crown of Light from Sebastian, even when worn by him * Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods. * Vampire Gene: Hope possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids. * Werewolf Gene: Being part werewolf, Hope/Andrea Body contains the triggered werewolf gene that provides her higher enhanced senses, (hearing, sight, smell) pack mentality, protective nature, aggression, violence and anger than other Immortals. * Enhanced Strength: Immortals have greater that average strength that makes them stronger than most humans. * Enhanced Speed: Immortals possess enhanced speed which allows tem to move faster than humans. * Enhanced Reflexes: Immortals possess enhanced reflexes which allows them to unconsciously react faster than humans to stimulus. * Super Durability: Immotals are indestructible, they are highlyresistant to pain and can take a great amount of damage without succumbing to physical injury. * Enhanced Senses: Immortals have a keen sense of hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch, and perception tha exceed those humans although, the degree of which is still unknown. Other Powers: discovered coming to Meridian the first time: * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. ( She tried this power when, she got mad at one of the servants in the castle Cair Paravel) * Molecular Acceleration:The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. * Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future.' (used this power to see into the past the day she was born)' * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. * Orbing:The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. (She used this power to orb places) * Telekinetic Orbing:The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs.(she used this power to Orb things like her books, and maps) * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. * Hovering:The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others and yourself. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire), the full extent and limits of Hope's weaknesses. According to Hope's Great-Aunt Danielle, firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Hope will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Hope wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Name Hope is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope. Gallery Flying.gif|Hope flying Merryann.gif|Hope Element of Air original.gif|Hope Element of Fire Earth.gif|Hope with Element of Earth tumblr_nygubmsc2l1umjjxho1_500.gif|Hope Element of Water Energy_Manipulation.gif|Hope Element of Quintessence tumblr_orxxjxl0ei1vm3q61o1_500.gif|Hope Element of Light tumblr_lplm6aAWFU1qlcdyf.gif|Hope age 5 magic tricks x-men-days-of-future-past-blink.gif|Hope portal creation power large.jpg|Raven Hope's horse anigif_original-grid-image-21755-1390420311-12.gif|Hope's Vampire side Elijah-Mikaelson-and-Hayley-Marshall-elijah-and-hayley-36922040-500-281.gif|Hope's werewolf side cavalier-king-charles-spaniel-puppies-50-cool-wallpaper.jpg|Hope's puppy named Alfie Normal_bscap030.jpg|'Hope's Necklace Given by her adoptive mother Daisy' GoldBracelet3-0.png|'Hope Special bracelet given my her Birth Aunt Freya' 28484-Princess-Tiara.jpg|'Hope's Tiara' Trivia * Hope's birth name is Andea Labonair. * Charlie Hope's best friend since they were 5 years olds. * she and Charlie have the same classes. * They have three the same classes, History, Math, Art. * Hope likes to draw, paint and riding Raven her horse. * she can orb out or in, somewhere that is secure like principal office's. * Hope is a princess of Meridian. later their queen. * When Hope first time went to Meridian her friends where there to acompany her. * She is the first Hybrid to be mixed with three different species. ** Werewolf, Witch and Vampire. Category:Characters